


囚笼之鸟

by mianqin



Category: mianqin
Genre: F/F, 囚禁 主仆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianqin/pseuds/mianqin
Summary: 🚌练笔的车车，写的有点仓促。渣文笔警告，大家随便看看就行辽。小伙伴们来找我玩吧_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 3





	囚笼之鸟

我从未如此渴望想得到一个人。准确来说，他并非人类，而是我亲手创造的、由一堆冰冷的零件所构成的机器。  
但我爱他，这与他是什么毫无关联。  
这种念头一旦滋生，就像细胞般无限增殖。贪念、妒忌、欲望使我坐立难安。一想到他无助哭泣的表情，我就产生了变态的兴奋感，恨不得把肿胀的下身塞到那张可爱的小嘴里狠狠抽插一番才好。  
我是这样想的，也的确这样做了。  
我轻轻的推开伊恩的房门。有光从门的缝隙处照在他脸上，他依然无知无觉，像死去般沉睡。尽管我知道他很疲惫，但那又如何？我没打算放过他，只要是我施与的，他统统不能拒绝。  
我把伊恩从被子中拖出来，只需几个用力，他白嫩的身子就从衣料的束缚中解脱。伊恩的脸上还带着淡淡的红晕，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，像一只落入猎人网中的小兔子。  
“不要…下午才做过…好疼”中间还夹杂着细微的哭泣。  
他以为那样的眼神可以让我放过他，但我反而更加病态般的兴奋。  
我一把扯住伊恩的纤细的脚踝，把他拉到我早已昂扬的胯下。  
“哭什么？我肏的你不舒服？还是心里记挂着别的野男人，不愿意让我肏？”  
我恶意的用火热的性器在他光滑细嫩的双股间摩擦，高高翘起的柱体在白皙的肌肤上留下道道淫糜的水痕。  
伊恩小小的身子抖个不停，小心翼翼的挣扎着，生怕惹怒了我换来更粗暴的对待。  
我突然心底一软，想起和伊恩的第一次。他也是这样颤抖着身体，用双腿缠绕上我的腰，恐惧又坚定。伊恩是机器人，永远不会长大，岁月也不会在他的身上留下痕迹。这么多年过去，我已经被战争与苦难磨成一把利刃，他却仍是那副少年模样，从未变过。  
究竟是什么变成现在这样？伊恩……  
嫉妒压过了怜惜。他的心大概不在我这里，而是给了别的男人。当我在战场上浴血奋战的时候，他们或许还在某处苟且偷欢吧。  
我冷笑一声，掰过他的头。  
“别装了，我一个人满足得了你吗？要不要我再多叫几个人来，把这里肏得合都合不起来…”手指充满威胁意味的探入了紧致的小口，来来回回的抽插中带出一圈淡粉色的肠肉。  
“不…求你…古德里安，我…啊！”尾音陡然转为急促。  
我惩罚性的增加了两指，在狭窄的肠道里摸索着微突的小点，粗鲁的抠挖。  
“叫什么？想好了再说！”迷起眼睛，我咬了咬伊恩白玉般的耳垂。  
他的手死死的抓住身下的床单，眼泪不可抑制的流下。  
“主人…小伊好疼…主人…”  
我手上的动作慢了下来，改为温柔的按压内壁，他的神情也不再那么凄哀。  
感受包裹着手指的肠道愈来愈松软，我抽出手指，把伊恩的架到肩膀上。臀瓣间隐秘的洞口略微开合，像一张贪吃的小嘴。  
血气上涌，我在他耳边怒斥。  
“骚货！”  
猛然把全部嵌入他的身体中，高热紧致如黑洞般将我吞噬。  
我紧绷着身体不发一言，全身上下的感官都被那张小嘴调动。他就是用这个淫荡的身体去勾引男人的吗？这么诱人的小穴也吃过别人的肉棒吗？  
不能再想下去了，唯有极力克制，方不致癫狂。  
我大力挞伐身下柔软的躯体，每一次都尽根没入。  
把他肏死在床上算了，这样他就只属于我一人。疯狂的想法浮现在我的脑海。  
“主人…别这样对我…小伊爱你 …爱你啊！”  
伊恩已经哭得嘶哑。  
从小声啜泣，再到大声号哭。伊恩秀气的弯眉紧紧蹙在一起，却用温暖的手死命握住我布满伤疤和老茧的大手，仿佛我是他唯一的救赎。  
“…”  
太痛苦了，心脏被无形的手攫住，我像个濒死的心脏病患者用力吸着气。爱与恨编织成一个大网，完全的把我完全的罩在里面。  
这一刻，一切欲火与妒火都平息了，我们像迷路的孩子一样抱在一起互相取暖。  
无论他爱过谁都已不再重要，至少怀中的温度，它是真是存在的。  
月至中天，小伊已经睡下。我接着月光痴迷的盯着他安详的睡颜。  
没心没肺的小傻瓜，总是那么无忧无虑，不知人间疾苦。真想这样一直守护着他……  
丝毫没有察觉我的嘴角渐渐翘起一个弧度。  
我才是真的囚笼之鸟吧？被伊恩用简单的一个“爱”字带上了枷锁。但我并不后悔，如果这个囚笼内关的是我们两个人的话。

**Author's Note:**

> \\(//∇//)\


End file.
